erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Obreidhion
4 = Eastern Range 5 = Boegaden 6 = Bossiniri 7 = Gibral Peninsula 8 = Khios Mountains 9 = Archei ]] Obreidhion is a continent situated in the southeastern regions of Khyorgan. Geography Obreidhion's consists of tropical rainforests in the south and deserts to the north. Mountain ranges Amicalis Mountains The Amicalis Mountains are located along the eastern coast of the northeast regions of the continent and the areas around the feet of the mountains are swamps and marshes. To the south, the Amicalis Mountains border the Eastern Range, to the east the ocean, to the north Boegaden, and to the west the Amacata desert. Picos Mountains The Picos Mountains are located along the northern reaches of the Gibral Peninsula. These mountains are a natural protective barrier for the Polvora Empire because they are extremely difficult to transit on foot. Thus, they serve to keep out northern invaders. Eastern Range The Eastern Range is a mountain chain along the east coast responsible for creating a rain shadow across the continent. Thus, these mountains are responsible for the formation of the Amacata Desert. Archei One of the longest mountain ranges in Khyorgan, Archei crosses from Andavronia across the sea, intersecting with the Khios Mountains. Khios Mountains The Khios Mountains cover much of Obreidhion's northern coast, and according to legend were formed from the spine of the skeleton of an ancient, colossal beast made of stone. These peaks go far beyond the clouds and are covered in snow year round. Many of the Allied Khionic Monasteries are located here. Bodies of water Gulf of Segara Offshore islands South Nautilus Isles Regions Gibral Peninsula Amacata Desert The Amacata Desert is a vast equatorial desert just north of the Picos Mountains. It is a harsh, unforgiving environment. A boneyard circles around the very center of the the desert formed from generations of creatures and travelers having failed to cross the equator. The areas surrounding the boneyard are far more welcoming to life. Bossniri More formally known as Bossnirivhonicanioklythorn, Bossniri is a fertile region along the continent's western coast. Here, the World Tree resides. Boegaden Boegaden is a swampy region to the north of the Amicalis Mountains, home to the Haazrade. Points of interest Sky Fortress The heart of the mysterious cloud empire of the Sentinels. Formerly home to the Sentinel Core. Badly damaged during the war. Currently, the emperor resides there as ruler of the Sentinels until a new core can be found. World Tree A magical, immense and ancient tree. Worshiped by the Wood Elves. Damaged during the war, but slowly recovering. Entire cities are believed to exist in the labyrinthine caverns under it's roots. The Wall of Picos An ancient wall built in Crimson Pass by the Kingdom of Taurya during the Tauryan-Polvoran War to prevent a potential Polvoran advance. Most of it was destroyed by Demons during the Battle of Crimson Pass. It was repaired by the Polvoran Empire to create a barrier between them and the Picos Barbarians. Obreidhion Obreidhion Category:Continents of Khyorgan